


mixed up

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk</p></blockquote>





	mixed up

**Tyler** Josh Josh Josh

 **Josh** where are you???

 **Tyler** tattoo

 **Josh** where are you please tyler

 **Tyler** wanted tattoo got to show if the world crash

 **Josh** can you take a picture of your surroundings?

 **Tyler** *image*

 **Tyler** hurts

 **Josh** mark is coming to get you

 **Tyler** stars shine pain wrapped up pretty to go

 **Josh** itll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Idk


End file.
